Sex, Lies and Lullabies
by babybel
Summary: hmm KS!
1. Chapter 1

**Sex, Lies and Lullabies**

**Chapter One**

"What's the matter with you?" Yvonne asked Kerry in a sarcastic tone as she watched her dawdle along to the panda car with an unimpressed look on her face.

"Just don't Yvonne im not in the mood" She replied sharply

"Fine just as long as you agree to drop the attitude today, I didn't come to work to put up with your whining" Slightly annoyed with being paired up with Kerry, Yvonne moaned in reply.

She could see there was something clearly up with her partner but by the way Kerry's face looked Yvonne knew not to ask.

Arriving at the shout they could clearly see the extent of the damage to the property of which they had been called to. A rich blue paint had been sprayed up the wall in a rash manner, covering most of the front wall of the house and a window.

From the look on the womans face it was clear to see that she was as impressed with her newly decorated house as Yvonne was with Kerrys personality.

"Better late than never I suppose" The woman complained while zipping up her fleece as far as it could go. The colour of it was grey complimenting her dismal attitude.

"We came as soon as we could" Yvonne replied in a polite manner, stepping in before Kerry came out with some unacceptable remark.

"So what appears to be the problem?" Kerry asked, stating the obvious.

Noticing a young boy tied to the telegraph pole at the side of the house she looked at Yvonne and pointed in his direction.

"And why is there a boy tied to your telegraph pole?" She probed in a disbelieving voice.

Crossing her arms so they rested just below her chest the woman replied,

"It's obvious it was this little lout was the one who caused all the damage to my house, so I tied him up. What did you expect I couldn't wait for you lot to intervene he would be half way across Canley by then."

Deciding that she had had enough of this woman's behaviour Kerry untied him only for him to run away from the scene.

"What are you standing there for, go and catch the little sod." The woman in the grey fleece replied.

"You tied him to a telegraph pole what do you expect?" Kerry replied in a completely unprofessional tone, one which didn't go unnoticed by Yvonne

"You little madam, I shall report you to whoever's in charge" The woman said in anger.

"See if I care" Kerry remarked while stepping closer to the woman in an intimidating fashion.

"I do apologise on behalf of my colleague" Yvonne said as she pulled Kerry towards the area car.

"Look we will drive round and see if we can spot him in the area" Yvonne continued while looking at Kerry with disbelief.

Once inside and away from hearing distance of the woman Yvonne looked at her colleague who completely denied her eye contact.

"I can't believe you just did that!" She said in total disbelief, carrying on with her lecture Yvonne said,

"You know she will go down the station and make a complaint against you"

"To be honest Yvonne I'm beyond caring about this job anymore look where its got me" Kerry replied feeling sorry for herself.

"What did you expect? To become Superintendent by the time you were 25. You need to stop feeling sorry for yourself and realise your not the only one in Kerry's world" Disgusted with her friends rash behaviour and comments Yvonne tutted before driving away.

"Don't I know it" Kerry replied as she looked down at her stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sex, Lies and Lullabies**

**Chapter Two**

"Started already I see" Smithy said to Kerry as he watched her down a drink, presumably vodka.

"Bad day" She answered bluntly. Deep down she knew she had been a pain all day but she just couldn't help it. It was as if she went onto autopilot the second she became upset, angry or hurt and the only way to stop it was to reflect those feelings back at the person who caused them

"Look Kerry I don't mean to pry but if something's up, something you want to talk about you know I'm here as a friend not just your sergeant." His tone turned softer from the everyday Essex accent that so often projected from in, he honestly did care as a friend.

Kerry put down the glass just as she went to take a sip from it, before speaking she gulped and thought about what would happen if she did tell Smithy what was wrong. She thought it was highly unlikely he would believe her even if she did tell him and the only way he could help was to let her drown her sorrows in the drink that she had been nursing for the last five minutes.

"Thanks for your concern but I'm fine Sarge. Honestly." Giving a wan smile in acceptance Smithy left Kerry's side and proceeded over to the rest of the relief.

"Someone started early" Gabriel said with a strong hint of malice in his voice as he indicated to Kerry standing at the bar.

"Just leave it out will you" Smithy said defending the person who he secretly cared about.

Pulling Smithy into earshot of her voice Gina asked him a probing question while looking over at the woman he had just defended.

"You're all very protective over our little one woman binge session over there"

Trying not to make his true feelings to obvious Smithy sighed before replying to Gina.

"She's a mess Gina I'm concerned that whatever is wrong is going to spill out into her work matters"

Nodding but not in acceptance Gina replied one last time.

"Is that all your concerned about? Anyway it's a bit late now I had a complaint to deal with over the caring PC Young earlier, I presume its man trouble. Isn't it always with her?"

……..

"Gabriel just crawl back to whatever hole you came from" Kerry said intent on making the parasite go away.

"Your so full of charm. Is this the only way you can escape from that sad pathetic excuse for a life of yours" Gabriel laughed.

"If anyone's to blame for the way my life is right now its you so just get out of my face" By now the vodka's were starting to take hold and nothing Kerry did or said covered up for the hurt she felt inside

Clearly not budging from the soiled spot next to her Gabriel stood strong and laughed once more at Kerry's failing determination.

"Or what?" He joked, pushing her one step too far.

The anger told her hurt him as much as she was hurting but no amount of hate or strength could ever make him feel the way she did inside, instead she decided to take the easy route and with every ounce of strength flung her fist into his face. Caught off guard the force behind the punch knocked him to the ground in one clear hit.

Blood ran off the cut and trickled down his face like a stream, looking at what she had managed she felt satisfaction for an instant but she knew it would go soon when the hurt resurfaced.

…..

Ushering her into the office before the day could begin Gina looked at her with sheer disgust.

"That was quite a performance last night PC Young; while Gabriel may not be everyone's cup of tea you had no right to hit him. It seems to be a regular occurrence doesn't it what with Cameron as well which makes me wonder why it all comes back to you" Gina said in her utmost authoritative fashion

Kerry couldn't answer that question; if she did she would have had to start from the very beginning and rake up those memories that she felt were best forgotten.

"Im sorry and it won't happen again" Was all she could say. Kerry hoped she could get out of the office soon as nobody liked being reprimanded especially by Gina.

"Oh and another little matter PC Young. I had to deal with a Ms Baron yesterday who said that you were extremely flippant with her and you let a suspect go willingly"

Before Kerry could answer Gina furthered her rant towards Kerry.

"Its quite a regular occurrence with you now isn't it. First the complaint and now the assault on PC Kent now I think its time you decided whether you feel your future lies within the police force or not; and if you feel it's the latter you know where the door is. That will be all PC Young"

"Ma'am"Kerry replied in a clearly sarcastic manner.

"And I suggest you start by changing your attitude" Gina slipped in before Kerry could exit.


End file.
